


Sick in Bed

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Tohru is sick on her birthday
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Kudos: 30





	Sick in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kyoruweekofficial19 on tumblr, prompt "birthday wishes"

She was sick again. On her birthday. The sun was shining, it was a beautiful spring day outside. However, she wasn’t out there to enjoy it. 

Not that Tohru really minded. She was feeling too miserable anyway. Her head was pounding, her chest heavy. Her entire face was flushed and covered in sweat. Her blanket was up to her face, however, because she was shivering. 

This is so much.... worse than before... Tohru thought, her eyelids barely open as she looked up at the ceiling.

She had initially attempted to get herself up and ready for school but she couldn’t get herself out of bed.

And then Yuki and Kyo, out of curiosity as to why she wasn’t up and about, came knocking on her door. 

“You have to stay home” They had said at the same time, only to glare at each other.

Tohru might’ve freaked out at their hostility thinking they were going to be fighting in her bedroom, but Yuki just wished her to get well soon (and happy birthday) before leaving her room. 

“I’m come to check on you after school, okay?” Kyo had said, clearly worried about her.

Tohru nods, giving him a weak smile. “Okay.. thank you, Kyo-kun”

He blushes but says nothing, taking leave from her room as well.

Now it was the afternoon and Tohru knew they’d both be home soon. Her throat was feeling dry and she was desperate need of water.

Just as she was going to try and get up, Kyo enters her room.

He notices what she’s doing and comes rushing to her bedside. His hand gently touches her shoulder.

“Tohru, please, you need to lay back down. Tell me what you need.” Kyo says.

“Water....would be nice...” Tohru struggles to get the words out, coughing in-between. 

“I’ll be right back.” Kyo disappears again and she lays back down.

She waits for a few minutes and hears distantly that Yuki has come home. Judging by the few words exchanged between him and Kyo. 

Soon she hears footsteps, eagerly awaits the water she’s been needing.

Kyo returns to her room. In his right hand, he has a glass of water and in his left holding a daisy flower. 

Tohru blinks in confusion, about to ask what it’s from but Kyo beats her to it.

“It’s your birthday, right? It’s not much but I wanted to... you know...I know it’s not like something Prince Yuki could give but -” 

“Thank...you... Kyo. I love it.” Tohru interrupts, her eyes shining at his sweet gesture.

“Happy Birthday, Tohru...” Kyo whispers, placing the flower on her bedside table.


End file.
